


Three Little Birds

by cuecard



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuecard/pseuds/cuecard
Summary: “I’m not going to miss looking like a planet.”“You didn’t in the first place,” Becky argues and then sports that stupid cocky grin she wears when she’s about to say something ridiculous that will probably make Charlotte laugh anyway, “ey, but even if you did that would mean you’re my whole world, right?”“Oh, Becky, no, please no. It’s really not the time for puns, love.”





	Three Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about because of @KHart ‘I want you to have it all’ one shot, it’s awesome, you should all go and read it! 
> 
> There’s no real plot to this, it’s mostly just cute, domestic fluff. I have no regrets. I also intentionally left the baby’s name blank because I am useless at that kinda thing so just substitute whatever name you want in or leave me a suggestion if you want and I may end up picking one and editing it in! Thanks in advance for any kudos and comments, they are all so very much appreciated!

_Becky is in the middle of an episode of The Sopranos when Charlotte joins her, throwing a grey fluffy blanket over both of their bare legs. She’s just out of the shower and Becky can immediately smell her: no perfume or any expensive fruity lotions, just fresh cleanliness. Just Charlotte._  
  
_Becky lets Charlotte worry at her bottom lip for a minute before she takes Charlotte’s hand in her own, turning it over and pressing their palms together so their fingers can easily link._  
  
_“Y’know, you should tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you before you work yourself into a proper frenzy, Charlotte.”_  
  
_“How did you – “_  
  
_Becky resists the urge to roll her eyes even though she really wants to because duh. “I have you well figured out by now and if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have married you.”_  
  
_“I guess so.”_  
  
_“So?” Becky prods gently._  
  
_Until recently, Charlotte had never really thought much about the topic. Of course there had been little daydreams and hints of ‘what could be’ in their future but they’d never actually spoken much about it. Now Charlotte thinks about it, she doesn’t really know why they haven’t spoken about it. They should have by now, right?_  
  
_She’d been close to bringing it up once. When her cousin and his wife had gleefully announced to everyone that they were expecting their first child, Charlotte had watched as Becky’s face had lit up. Becky had leaned across and kissed Charlotte’s cheek after the announcement and Charlotte had pondered what Becky’s face would be like if it was them in that position._  
  
_When they’d gotten home that night Charlotte had tossed and turned and wondered what it would be like if her and Becky had a family of their own. Sure, they were busy with their jobs and they liked to travel and they usually had several ‘date nights’ a month but it would work, she was certain of that. The following morning when Becky woke and didn’t say anything about it, neither did Charlotte and she's never really thought much of about it since._  
  
_“Charlie?” Becky’s voice brings her back into the present._  
  
_“I met Brie today on my way home.”_  
  
_“The pregnant one who goes to your gym?” Becky queries. She’s finally pressed pause on the screen and Tony Soprano seems to be staring at them through the tv, listening in to their conversation. She ends up turning the tv off altogether after that. “Wasn’t she due like two months ago? Swear every time you tell me about her she’s pregnant.”_  
  
_“Hardly, Becky! This is only her second child and she’s due in eight days actually. Anyway, can I ask you something? And you need to be honest with me here.”_  
  
_Becky looks mildly offended at that until Charlotte’s thumb skims over her hand and a small smile tugs at Becky’s lips. “I’m always honest with you.”_  
  
_“Becky, you lied to me last night when I asked you who ate the last yoghurt.”_  
  
_“Because you stole the other one! You know how much I love those yoghurts, Charlotte.” Becky holds up her free hand in surrender when Charlotte gives her the look Becky’s come to know as ‘stop digging yourself in deeper’. “Okay, fine, I did lie to you but it was only a little white one.”_  
  
_Charlotte decides that there’s no other way to put this question. No other way to phrase it. No other way to delay it. It’s better just to ask it and be done with it either way. “Have you ever thought about that being us? Like, having a family of our own?”_  
  
_“Oh.”_  
  
_“Oh?”_  
  
_Becky looks at her with that same small smile still tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Of course I’ve thought about it.”_  
  
_“You have?”_  
  
_“I have.” Becky laughs then; it’s soft and sweet until her face turns slightly serious, “is it something you’ve thought about?”_  
  
_“Not until recently,” Charlotte answers honestly. “I figured it would just happen in time but then I realised we’d never really discussed it. Now I think I want something that I never even knew I wanted.”_  
  
_Becky kisses Charlotte’s forehead and then her nose before landing on her lips, and when she pulls back her eyes dance with something Charlotte’s never seen before and her face almost lights up._  
  
_“I kinda love you as much as I can possibly love another person and the only person I’d ever do that with is you. You should know that,” Becky reaffirms gently._  
  
_“I do.” Charlotte bends her elbow on the back of the sofa and puts her head in the palm of her hand so she can really look at Becky. “I do want children with you, you know? Actually, no, I’ll have children with you.”_  
  
_Becky’s face does that lighting up thing again and Charlotte knows she’s made the correct choice and said the right thing._  
  
_“Good,” Becky says and then pauses, a small frown pinching at her forehead. “Wait, children? As in plural? Children means more than one.”_  
  
_Charlotte smiles. “So it does.”_

_*****  
_

Charlotte’s worrying a little.  
  
Actually, Charlotte is worrying a lot. It’s irrational and crazy and she knows it will all be fine today but still, she’s worrying. For the first time since her daughter was born, Charlotte is worrying about whether having a child was the right thing to do. The impending separation anxiety is giving her severe and real doubts.  
  
Two dresses are hanging on the back of their bedroom door; one is black with pretty, colourful flowers printed on the fabric and the other is a single deep shade of blue, plain but simple. Charlotte’s leaning more towards the blue dress while Becky prefers the black one.  
  
Charlotte ends up choosing the black one because _obviously_.  
  
Becky emerges from their bathroom not ten minutes later, only wrapped in a towel and a happy smile, and Charlotte feels that little spike of jealously start in her chest at the fact that Becky can stay home all day today and she can’t. Life is simply unfair for her at the minute, Charlotte decides.  
  
“Why am I going on this stupid course again?” Charlotte asks as she slips an earring in. “I really don’t think I can do this, Becky.”  
  
Becky tilts her head to the side and wears that knowing sympathetic smile that she’s been using a lot over the past few days. “Because you want to be better at your job and you know we need to get into a routine with her that involves our jobs. Remember when I went back to work a few weeks ago? You told me that.”  
  
Charlotte had indeed told Becky that and now her words were coming back to bite her on the ass – hard.  
  
There’s a small gargle from the crib in the corner of the bedroom and Charlotte rushes to check everything is okay – it is. Their daughter is wrapped up snug; apparently dreaming about something nice, probably food. Despite the biological impossibility, Charlotte is certain that she has taken her appetite from Becky. She resists the urge to pick her up because the saying is true, you should never wake a sleeping baby, it only ends in tears. Charlotte had learned that the hard way several times before the message had sunk in properly.  
  
Becky busies herself with getting dried until she’s dressed in old sweatpants and an old t-shirt that will most definitely need washed or binned by the end of the day. She wrings her hair out before she stands behind Charlotte but she doesn’t say anything, she just lets Charlotte have this little moment.  
  
Charlotte clearly needs it.  
  
Then finally Charlotte turns around and she’s looking at Becky like she might break apart at the seams. “Promise me that you will keep me updated through the day?”  
  
“Charlie –“  
  
“No. I need you to promise me, Becky.”  
  
“Oh, come here.” Becky pulls Charlotte into her arms, rubbing comforting circles on her back. “I’ll keep in touch all day, I promise, you’re only fifteen minutes away.” She squeezes tightly and then grimaces when she sees droplets of water from her hair on Charlotte’s dress at the shoulder. She decides not to add to Charlotte’s worries and doesn’t bother mentioning it.  
  
When Charlotte pulls away from Becky she leans as far as she can into the crib, placing a kiss on the insanely soft, blonde curls of their daughter. It takes a mammoth effort to pull herself together because she knows everything will be just fine, she really does, but still.  
  
“Charlotte, we’ll be fine, I love her and I’m pretty sure she loves me too.” Becky sighs softly and then smiles. “It’s like she’s my daughter or somethin’. We will be alright.”  
  
“I know, I just… I’ll miss you both,” Charlotte admits as she glances back into the crib, “a lot.”  
  
“We’ll miss you too but you really need to get going or you’ll be late. I’ll text you hourly if need be.”  
  
“You’re too good to me.”  
  
Charlotte gives out another few kisses to both Becky and their daughter, and yeah, she’s going to be late.  
  
She doesn’t mind.

*****

“ _I’m not going to miss looking like a planet.”  
  
“You didn’t in the first place,” Becky argues and then sports that stupid cocky grin she wears when she’s about to say something ridiculous that will probably make Charlotte laugh anyway, “ey, but even if you did that would mean you’re my whole world, right?”  
  
“Oh, Becky, no, please no. It’s really not the time for puns, love.”  
  
_“ _Okay, serious head back on. How is it?” Becky asks.  
  
“Honestly? Okay right now, I expected worse.”  
  
Charlotte actually wonders what all the fuss is about – contractions aren’t so bad. There’s a sharp twinge that wraps itself around her stomach and back and it’s a little annoying but painful? She anticipated much worse if she’s being honest.  
  
She gets handed much worse around two hours later when they are coming quicker and she wants to take her earlier words back and ram them down her throat because Jesus fucking Christ, this is painful. The pain comes sharply and radiates through her whole body like wildfire.  
  
By the time it’s four hours later, Charlotte is pretty sure she has cursed more in the last thirty minutes than she has in her entire life time. She’s also begun to lose all rationality and her filter is totally gone. She snaps three times at Becky and then curses at the nurse for daring to come near her even though she knows the nurse needs to check her over to make sure everything is going okay. _  
_  
She starts crying and apologises to Becky and the nurse just two minutes later.  
  
“I’ve changed my mind, Becky, I’m sorry. I don’t want to have a baby anymore. I can’t do this.”  
  
She attempts to cross her legs in protest and Becky has to contain her laugh because she fears that if she laughs Charlotte may actually find a way to strangle her. Instead she lets Charlotte squeeze her hand as another contraction sweeps its way through Charlotte’s body and Becky starts worrying that she now has a few broken bones in her hand. She’ll just have to worry about that later.  
  
“I hate to break it to you, baby,” Becky says as she wipes away damp blonde hair that is stuck to Charlotte’s temple, “but I don’t think that’s how it works. She’s coming into the world and you ain’t goin’ to stop her.”  
  
“I also hate to interrupt,” the nurse interjects quietly, “but your wife is right. You’re nearly there, you’re in the home straight.”  
  
“I guess Becky can be right sometimes,” Charlotte grumbles in response.  
  
Another two hours pass before Charlotte completely loses the power of speech. She can nod and shake her head and that’s really about the extent of it. Her body literally trembles with pain and she wonders how the hell some women want to do this several times because she definitely won’t be. Absolutely no way. If Becky ever wants another child then she'll have to take her turn.  
  
This experience is more than enough to last her a whole life time.  
  
And then finally, after eight hours of what can only be described as sheer bodily torture, their daughter finally decides to say hello to the world. She arrives into Charlotte’s arms with ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes and a head of unruly blonde hair much like her own.  
  
“She’s perfect, Becks,” Charlotte says, though her words come out in short huffs and __if she’d fallen hard for Becky, then she’s fallen even harder for their child. It is like her whole life has been hurtling towards this one moment: her finest work and her biggest achievement._  
  
“She’s beautiful,” Becky eventually whispers and then kisses Charlotte like it's the first time again.

_*****  
_

Charlotte chews on her cheek and chances a look at the clock that rests above the door at the far end of the room. It’s just four minutes before they break for lunch and the numbers serve as a painful reminder that she still has several hours of this course to go before she can go home.  
  
She’s made a game of not looking at the clock, seeing how long she can last before her self-control dissolves and she watches the seconds tick painfully past. Three minutes and sixteen seconds is her current record. She takes another bite at her cheek, chewing slowly as she looks across the room, vowing to beat it.  
  
Three minutes and fourteen seconds she lasts. She’s just missed her record.  
  
Fuck her record.  
  
They break for lunch at exactly the same time her phone lights up and she can see from the banner that flits across the screen that it’s Becky, because of course it is. She swipes her thumb over the screen as a few people move past her. She quickly reads the message and for the first time in a few hours she musters a genuine smile.  
  
_‘We’re at the park if you want to join us? Don’t bring lunch, I already got you something x’  
  
_Becky knows her so well.  
  
_‘You knew I’d want to see her, didn’t you? x’  
  
_The reply comes almost immediately. ‘ _Obviously. That’s why we’re here waiting for you x’  
  
_Charlotte wastes no time in gathering her things up, hastily shoving everything she can into her bag and then her phone is lighting up again and she sees Becky’s name flash on her screen.  
  
‘ _I put her in the cute little red snowsuit that you love. Hurry!’_

*****

When Charlotte gets to the park, Becky is waiting for her at the gates, gently rocking the pram back and forth and she steps back immediately so that Charlotte can take the handle. Charlotte looks utterly delighted and Becky reaches up to kiss Charlotte’s cheek before putting her arm through the blonde’s as they begin to walk.  
  
“I really needed this,” Charlotte admits, “I was going stir crazy. How the hell did you manage your first day away from us?”  
  
“I didn’t really.” Becky grins when Charlotte turns and tilts her head down a little. “I just hid it better I guess. It was torture but it gets easier, I promise. Plus I knew you’d freak out when it was your turn so I just didn’t wanna worry you.”  
  
When Charlotte gazes into the pram there’s a toothless smile waiting for her and suddenly the day doesn’t seem so bad. The air has a slight bite of the cold in it but their daughter is wrapped up tight in her little snowsuit and matching hat and yeah, Becky has done a brilliant job so far, as if Charlotte should have expected anything else anyway.  
   
“I have your lunch in the bag,” Becky announces once they’ve walked a little further into the park, “you can just take it back with you cause I know you’re not going to eat anything right now.”  
  
Charlotte smiles because Becky really does know her _that_ well. “You’re right.”  
  
“Say that again, babe?”  
  
“Don’t push it, Becks.”  
  
There’s a noise from the pram and the a little fist is protruding from it in Charlotte’s direction and she wastes no time in letting her daughter wrap her hand around her finger. It’s ironic really, usually she has both Charlotte and Becky wrapped around her little finger.  
  
All too soon Charlotte has to get back and Becky nearly has to use force to make her let go of the pram. She can see Charlotte’s eyes watering and she uses her thumb to wipe away the tears before they can even fall. Becky knows how she feels; it’s painful and it sucks and she understands it, she really does because she’d been the exact same when it was her turn.  
  
“I’m gonna go to that little bakery we like on the way home,” Becky says in an attempt to cheer Charlotte up a little. “So prepare yourself for the sugary goodness when you get home. You can do it, Charlie, you’re the strongest person I know. Only a few more hours and you get to come home to us.”  
  
Becky’s attempt seems to work because Charlotte finally smiles. It’s not fully blown or full of its usual sunshine but it’s there and Becky will take that little victory right now. She waits as Charlotte’s head ducks inside the pram and then the blonde’s attention is back on her.  
  
“I hate this, seriously I do. How am I ever going to leave her again when I know this is what it’s like?”  
  
Becky reaches across and takes Charlotte’s hand in her own, tangling their fingers together and squeezing gently in reassurance. “It gets easier, I swear.”  
  
“Hmm. Do I get a kiss goodbye at least?”  
  
Becky leans forward on her toes, tucking blonde hair behind Charlotte’s ear and then she kisses her. It’s slow and languid and Charlotte has to admit that it doesn’t feel so cold anymore.

*****

When Charlotte finally gets home she wastes no time in locking up her car and running to the front door. It’s not the most graceful she’s ever looked but that’s okay, she doesn’t really care. She almost buzzing with excitement when she finally opens the door but instead of the usual hustle and bustle she’s come to associate with Becky and a 4 month old, she’s met with total silence.  
  
It’s actually a tad deafening and there’s a little bit of panic starting to rise in her chest that sparks an uptick in her heartbeat.  
  
“Becks?”  
  
She shuts the door behind her and moves forward towards the living room. She’s about to shout Becky’s name again but the words die in her throat as she gets her first glimpse of the room. Honestly? It looks like a bomb has gone off in it.  
  
There’s a child’s book on the table that’s been left open and half read, and Charlotte can only imagine what kind of voices Becky put on for that performance; there’s an empty soda can that’s resting next to a half eaten bag of sweets; there’s sneakers next to the sofa and Becky’s jacket from earlier is draped over the chair; the tv remote is on the floor and the whole place is just a bit of a mess really.  
  
That’s not the important part though. The important part is lying on the sofa.  
  
Becky is lying back on the couch with a clearly new clean t-shirt on and a pair of plaid bottoms and their daughter is pretty much matching and she is fast asleep on Becky’s chest. Charlotte is pretty sure she falls in love with both of them all over again.  
  
Charlotte wants to wake Becky up and ask her something ridiculous like what sound does a heart make when it sings from happiness? When the sight of something just fills you up and nourishes you in a way that food or air never can. When you feel as if you have been born for only one moment and this, for whatever reason, is exactly that moment.  
  
Charlotte kicks her heels off and then kneels; using her index finger to stroke Becky’s cheek until Becky eventually opens a sleepy eye in her direction.  
  
“Why you smilin’ like that?” Becky asks gently, pulling them out of the silent serene lull that they are all currently in. Their daughter is still fast asleep on Becky’s chest and Charlotte can’t really blame her. It’s a comfortable place to sleep, the comfiest actually.  
  
Charlotte presses a gentle kiss to the inside of Becky’s wrist and answers what she feels in this moment and it’s the absolute truth.  
  
“Because I’m finally home and everything is perfect.”


End file.
